


Just My Luck

by cheatcodes315



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheatcodes315/pseuds/cheatcodes315
Summary: Ordinary man Kim Jonghyun has to attend a dinner date with a global K-pop star named Hwang Minhyun. The problem is Jonghyun doesn’t like K-pop.





	1. Chapter 1

Jonghyun can never understand his elder sister’s logic for obsessing over a male idol. It’s pointless, and completely a waste of time and money, especially for a grown woman like his sister who is already in the age to start a new family. But Jonghyun is close with his sister, so he always tries to understand her — though it goes backfired most of the times. 

In Jonghyun’s knowledge, his sister likes this male K-pop singer named Hwang Minhyun. He’s the same age as Jonghyun, about 25 years old, and according to his sister, Hwang Minhyun is, “Tall, sexy and too perfect for this world.” 

The exaggerating explanation often makes Jonghyun scoff. He is a stern believer that no one is perfect in this world. Everyone was born with at least one flaw. 

The known singer won a talent show on TV that brought him to the current stardom. He sings ballads, R&B to medium tempo pop songs that honestly are not quite matched with Jonghyun’s taste of music. 

However, Jonghyun knows almost all Hwang Minhyun’s songs through his sister. She plays Hwang Minhyun’s songs all the time, when they’re in the car, at karaoke, traveling and even at their parents’ house back in their hometown.

He is also very used to listen to his sister’s blabbering about the singer for hours. Every time he hangs out with his sister for a meal or when they visit each other’s apartment, she always tells all the latest updates about Hwang Minhyun and praises him endlessly. 

She starts from how Hwang Minhyun is like a gentle prince with a voice that can melt people’s hearts easily. Then she goes to review his physique — starting from his tall height, his sense of fashion that matches his fit sturdy build, to the shape of his single monolid eyes that are slightly slanted upward at the points which she thinks is very sexy. 

“He wears too much eye makeup though,” Jonghyun blurts out a random comment when he hears his sister. “Like Aunt Kim that sells our favorite kimbap at the market.” Right after that a big fox doll is landed right on Jonghyun’s face before he can even dodge it. 

“Shut up, Jonghyun!” his sister glares at him with a poisonous look that can kill him at that very moment. “How dare you talk trash to me about my oppa.” 

“What? Oppa? Excuse me, aunty! He’s like 6 years younger than you,” Jonghyun complains. 

“If he’s handsome, he is my oppa. So cut the crap, if you still want to walk home with your two legs,” his sister warns him. Jonghyun gulps. He knows he shouldn’t mess with his sister about her age in the first place. 

Though her sister is sometimes irrational when it comes to Hwang Minhyun, Jonghyun always cares a lot about her. She is his best friend. He remembers back in high school, how his sister never failed to pack him a lunchbox or how his sister often gave him allowance during his tough years in college. Even until now, Jonghyun feels like he can talk about anything to his sister, well, except about K-pop. 

When Jonghyun looks at his clothes in the wardrobe, there are times when Jonghyun’s mind travels back to the moment when his sister kept buying him some shirts from a certain clothing brand because the model was Hwang Minhyun. 

> “Look, Jonghyun. I bought you a new shirt,” his sister pointed to a paper bag on the coffee table in front of the TV at her apartment. 
> 
> “Again?” Jonghyun whined. “It’s the third shirt from the same brand for this month, noona.”
> 
> “Just try it first! Let me see if it fits.” 
> 
>   
>  “It fits me alright, noona,” Jonghyun said after putting the shirt over his t-shirt to check the fitting. “Thanks, by the way.” 
> 
> “As expected, my intuition is right. You’re one size smaller than my Minhyunnie.”
> 
> “What? Who? My Minhyunnie?!” Jonghyun threw a look at his sister with a judging expression. He was a little taken aback with such an endearing nickname for a stranger. 
> 
> “Yes, little brother. Unlike you, my Minhyunnie has broad shoulders,” his sister started to jab Jonghyun with her sharp words. “My Minhyunnie skin is milky white, he is pure and bright. So dreamy,” she went on again with her endless praise for Hwang Minhyun. Jonghyun just let it go as it was too tiring for him to fight back. 

  


Jonghyun completely gets it that Hwang Minhyun is gifted with fortunate physical features. He is a celebrity after all. However, Jonghyun thinks the singer could use more improvement on some aspects, especially on his dancing and acting skills. 

Jonghyun remembers once his sister took him to a Hwang Minhyun’s musical performance in Tokyo, he felt like he’s watching a robot. His tone has no emotion and in Jonghyun’s ears, Minhyun voice always drives him sleepy like a lullaby. 

He never tells his sister though, that he has this playlist consists of some Hwang Minhyun’s song. Jonghyun names the playlist with a yawning emoticon, which he only listens when he has some trouble with sleeping. 

Anyway, that Hwang Minhyun musical in Tokyo was especially memorable in Jonghyun’s mind because that was when he got tricked by his sister. She said it’s just a short vacation for research, where she needed a traveling companion to explore the trend and youth culture in Japan. Jonghyun joined the trip with all the excitement in mind that he could get to visit the Ghibli Museum, Akihabara, Gundam Cafe or some collectible figures stores in the country. 

But much to Jonghyun’s surprise, his sister had already planned a packed schedule. Everyday was filled with Hwang-Minhyun-related activity like his concert or visiting all the places that the singer had visited during the making of his poem photo book — which Jonghyun thought was very boring. 

> “Why would he visit a tea museum?” Jonghyun grumbled to his sister. “Does he like tea that much?! We have tea in Korea!” 
> 
> “It means he has a sensitive soul, my tiny grumpy brother,” said Jonghyun’s sister, while signaling Jonghyun to keep it quiet. She then explained that Minhyun used various experiences from traveling, and turned them into beautiful songs. That’s why the singer liked visiting art exhibitions, museums and beautiful places with tranquil atmosphere. 
> 
> “His sensitive soul is boring,” Jonghyun mumbled to himself in discontentment. 

That Hwang Minhyun-themed trip to Japan with his sister will always be memorable in Jonghyun’s mind, but of all things, there is one thing that Jonghyun still can’t understand until today. It is his sister’s decision to spend millions of won just to get a lucky draw ticket for a special dinner with Hwang Minhyun. 

In cooperation with an electronic brand, the famous singer hold an event where his fans could get a chance to win a pass by purchasing some expensive items from the brand, like washing machine, refrigerator, air purifier and many more. 

“Noona, that is too… irresponsible. It’s millions we’re talking about. It’s a big money for our family,” Jonghyun tries to change his sister’s mind. “I don’t think it’s necessary to change all the home appliances in your apartment at once like this.” 

“The more I bought them, the bigger my chance to see him,” his sister won’t budge. “It’s once in a lifetime, Jonghyunnie. And I’m not growing any younger! I gotta live to the fullest and enjoy the thing I like the most at this very moment.” 

“But there’s no guarantee that you will see him right away, even after purchasing all these stuff, isn’t it? It’s all decided by a lucky draw,” said Jonghyun while flipping through the pages of the catalog. 

“See, it’s written here,” Jonghyun reads the description. _“Every purchase will get a chance for a lucky draw ticket and the winner will be picked randomly through a lucky draw.”_

“I know, boy. I know. Gees, you’re so fussy like grandma,” his sister pokes Jonghyun’s head, telling him to scoot over. “I’ve read it too. Now, be quiet, because this sister of yours is about to order a gorgeous washing machine.” 

His sister opens her laptop to log on and order the stuff. ”My Minhyunnie has one too in his house by the way.” 

“How did you know?” Jonghyun asks. 

“I watched it on TV last week and he’s also the model of this product. Isn’t he amazing?” 

Jonghyun feels like it’s not a question. He feels helpless with the situation. His sister volumes up some Hwang Minhyun’s songs from the home sound system while she’s processing her purchase. 

_“What’s so good about this dude that could drive people this insane,”_ Jonghyun thinks to himself while crunching the catalog’s front page with Hwang Minhyun’s face on its cover with his hand. His sister is probably going to give him a kick when she realizes it later, but for now he just doesn’t care.   
  
  


Around a month later. 

Ring ring ring ring

The phone rings sound so urgent when Jonghyun is still rolling on his bed, watching a Netflix series about zombies on this rainy afternoon.

“Hello? What is it, noona?” Jonghyun answers the call. It is from his sister. 

“Jonghyun! I’m in real trouble!” his sister is panicking over the line. “I’m still in Jeju island and my flight got delayed because of this damn weather until God knows when!” 

It’s been raining pretty heavily since morning. One of the reasons why Jonghyun decided to just stay at home this Saturday. 

“Well, just wait then. Isn’t it better to be safe?” he says, trying to calm his sister. 

“Do you forget what day today is?!” his sister raises her voice. “Today is my dinner date with Hwang Minhyun! Now I can never make it to the dinner!” 

Jonghyun squints his eyes to check the calendar on his wall and true it is the day. “Don’t give up first, noona. There’s still a few more hours before dinner. It’s at 6 PM right?” He keeps on being positive. 

“It’s almost 3 PM now, Jonghyun, and the rain doesn’t seem to stop... Even if a miracle happens, I won’t make it to the restaurant on time.” Jonghyun’s sister starts losing the energy in her voice. “I still have to do my makeup and stuff…” 

It’s almost like he can feel his sister’s deep disappointment, Jonghyun can’t think of anything and just hums in confusion. He knows how much his sister has been waiting for today. If only, she wasn’t sent to Jeju for a business trip by her boss, she would have made a fuss with Jonghyun about her dress and makeup by now. 

Jonghyun remembers how his sister barged in to his room early in the morning at that time, after she received the announcement from Hwang Minhyun’s official fancafe. 

> “Jonghyunnie!!! I got in!!!” his sister screamed in full excitement, waking Jonghyun up from his deep slumber. “This sister of yours just won! I will meet Hwang Minhyun next month! The Hwang Minhyun!” 
> 
> Jonghyun took a few seconds to process all the rapid information while his sister was still talking non stop, “Can you believe it? I will have dinner with Hwang Minhyun himself! My precious angel Minhyunnie!” 

Her sister was so excited like she just won a big lottery but life sure knows the right timing of when to make fun of people. Jonghyun can only sigh on the phone. “Is there really no other way, noona?” 

_“I can’t think of anything right now, Jonghyun. It’s really shitty. So disappointing.”_ his sister keeps ranting on about the unfairness of the situation.

 _"But wait a minute. You’re in Seoul right?”_ Jonghyun’s sister suddenly thinks of something. 

“Yeah..” said Jonghyun.

“And I bet you got no date or even plan today right?” his sister guesses it right. “I bet you’re even still in your pajamas right now!” 

“Umm.. Yeah..” Jonghyun smells danger. 

“You can go then! Go see Hwang Minhyun!” his sister demands. 

“But, noona..” 

“I’ll email you the confirmed invitation now. Just go alright?” his sister requests. At this point, Jonghyun thinks that it’s more like an order than a request. 

“Ugh… but noona. It would be awkward. I don’t even like him.” Jonghyun tries to avoid her plan. “Besides, the staff won’t allow it. The winner is you. Though we are siblings, we are two different individuals.” Jonghyun tells his reason. “It also won’t be fair to other fans who actually have joined in the competition.” 

“Just try it first, okay?!” she starts to get annoyed by the situation and Jonghyun’s excuses. “Try to be there first and then talk to the staff. Say that you’re my real brother. I’ll email you my ID. I would even talk to them through a video call if they want more proof.”

“I’m the winner and I’m pissed enough by all these situations. If I can’t be there to claim my chance, at least my baby brother should be there to take my place!” she insists. 

“Fine. Fine..” Jonghyun is a little annoyed by his sister’s nagging but he can’t seem to win the argument too so he just follows her wish. “Fine. Okay? I’ll go.” 

“That’s my brother. Now go get a shower! And style your hair a bit and dress nicely.” 

“I know, noona. You don’t have to tell me so many details.” Jonghyun sighs in annoyance. 

“Wear the yellow shirt I bought you last week. You look nice in that.” she won’t stop with her nagging. “Oh and also, take Minhyun’s latest album on my desk in my apartment. Get it signed okay!” 

“Yes, ma’am!” 

“6 pm! Don’t be late. Make me proud.” she orders Jonghyun around until the last second before she hangs up the phone. 

  


Jonghyun takes a deep breath, while instantly regretting his decision for complying so easily with her sister’s request, but what’s done is done. If he’s being honest, there’s a small part of him that is getting curious with this Hwang Minhyun guy that his sister is so crazy about. 

Jonghyun lets go of unimportant thoughts in his mind and quickly takes a shower. He wears his crew-neck white t-shirt, topped with the yellow shirt his sister told him. Everything is tucked in a pair of his favorite blue jeans and he buckles a black leather belt around his waist. 

He rolls the long sleeves up a bit above his wrist, wears his favorite watch and combs his hair. Luckily he just got a haircut three days ago so his hair is still short and acceptably neat. He applies some moisturizer lotion on his face and sprays perfume his sister got him as a gift on his last birthday as the final touch. 

Jonghyun huffs to calm his nervousness while mumbling to himself, “Ok, let’s go.”   


Jonghyun arrives earlier, 05:30 PM, at the restaurant. Much to his surprise, there are camera crews and more staff there. He always thought it would be just a casual dinner with the idol, but now he sees all the camera, Jonghyun can guess where this is going. 

Jonghyun thinks it is better to just run away for now. He can deal with his sister later. He is about to turn around to escape the scene when he’s spotted by one of the female staff. 

“Are you here for the dinner with Hwang Minhyun?” she questions.  
  
“H..how did you know?” Jonghyun is flustered.  
  
“That.” she points at the printed invitation in Jonghyun’s hand while smiling. She spots the Hwang Minhyun’s official color and logo in the printed paper. “Thank goodness, you're here early. I’ve been waiting for you. This way, please. We must fix your makeup,” she quickly calls the other staff to guide Jonghyun in, leaving no chance for Jonghyun to run. He is brought to a private room in the restaurant that is already turned into a temporary makeup room. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but what is the makeup for?” Jonghyun asks the female makeup artist in confusion. 

“We will film dinner date and broadcast it live for the first 30 minutes,” the staff kindly explains. “Though your skin is already nice, usually for the camera we must enhance it a bit. So you can look even better on screen.” Jonghyun just nods upon hearing her explanation. 

“I didn’t know that the winner is a male fan by the way,” the makeup artist laughs with no ill intention. “It is really surprising and I bet it will be exciting,” she added. 

“I’m here as my…” Jonghyun tries to explain but his words are paused by a group of people entering the room in a hurry. 

“Miss Park, Minhyun is here,” another male staff informs the makeup artist. Jonghyun sees the man is followed by Hwang Minhyun and some of his crew. They suddenly fill up the room, making Jonghyun tense with the unfamiliar situation. 

“Oh okay, Mr. Lee, wait a minute please. I’ll just finish this guy’s makeup for a bit. Then I’ll do your makeup right away, okay Minhyun?” she tells Minhyun and his crew. 

“Who is the man?” the male staff is apparently Hwang Minhyun’s manager — Mr. Lee asks her in a confusion. 

“He is the winner of the Dinner Date,” she explains. 

“Good evening. I’m… here as my sister’s replacement. My name is Kim Jonghyun,” Jonghyun hesitantly talks to the male staff. He hands him the invitation and tells him the reason why he’s here instead of his sister. 

“Oh, you are Kim Jonghyun. Your sister called me earlier,” another staff made a comment. 

“Why are you telling me this now?” Mr. Lee complains to his staff in front of Jonghyun. “If you informed me a few hours before, I could arrange with the second candidate right away!” 

“Hmm.. A male fan,” said Hwang Minhyun, looking at Jonghyun like he's thinking of something. “I think this will be interesting,” he calmly says, breaking the chaos. 

Apparently Hwang Minhyun doesn’t mind doing the Dinner Date with Jonghyun. The manager still thinks the opposite, he prefers a female fan, but the idol insists that this situation will have a better impact. 

“It’s not polite to reject someone who has made such an effort to be here at the proper time. Besides, I don’t think we have another option now,” Minhyun speaks to his manager. 

“Alright. Let me inform our agency first, then we’ll decide on this,” the manager steps out of the room with his crew, leaving Minhyun and Jonghyun in the waiting room with the makeup artists. 

“Hello. I’m Hwang Minhyun,” Minhyun breaks the ice, bows while offering a handshake to Jonghyun. 

“I’m Kim Jonghyun.” Jonghyun bows back while shaking the singer’s hand politely. For a man as big as Hwang Minhyun, his hand is surprisingly compatible with Jonghyun’s small hand and it feels very soft on Jonghyun’s skin. 

“I’ve heard it, Kim Jonghyun,” he grins while looking directly at Jonghyun’s eyes. “So how long have you been my fan, Kim Jonghyun?” 

“Actually. My sister is your fan,” Jonghyun hesitates before spilling more truth. “I’m not your fan...” 

“Yet,” said Minhyun in his positive tone while laughing. “Have you listened to any of my songs by the way?” Minhyun quickly gets his phone out of his pocket to show Jonghyun his latest music video. 

“I have. Universe.” 

“Oh?” Minhyun seems surprised. “So do you like it?” 

“Not really,” said Jonghyun, immediately regretting his blunt answer. Minhyun gets all flustered with Jonghyun’s answer. It’s written on his face.

Jonghyun immediately revises his answer. “Bb but.. my sister really likes it. I swear. I’m sorry. I just can’t lie.” 

“It’s okay. It happens though. I have very few male fans,” Minhyun laughs, making Jonghyun surprised by the singer’s easy-going personality. He’s a bit different from the images Jonghyun always had in mind as cold and rather snobbish. 

“By the way, how old are you? Do you mind if I call you Jonghyun?” Minhyun asks him. 

“No. It’s okay. My sister says we are the same age. I was born in June though. And you’re in August right?” 

“Right. Wow, you know my birthday?”  
  
“August 9th.” 

“That’s right, Jonghyun. How did you know?” Minhyun gets even more interested in the conversation. “When is your birthday?” 

“June 8th. My sister sets all her passwords with your birthday… I mean..” Jonghyun pauses, realizing how stupid he is to spill too much information to someone he just met. 

“If she knew, you could be in trouble with your sister, Jonghyun,” he laughs at Jonghyun’s dumbfounded expression. 

“Yeah, she would kill me,” Jonghyun chuckles.   
  


Minhyun is guiding Jonghyun about the rundown script and the filming process. Jonghyun finds him very helpful, and serious about his work though his tone is still very boring in Jonghyun's ears. It's like listening to the automatic virtual assistant on a phone. While they're getting their makeup done, the manager slips into the room again.  
  
“It’s a green light from the boss,” said the manager. “You’re in, Mr. Kim Jonghyun. We will guide you with the detailed process after this. I’ll be waiting outside.” 

Minhyun smiles after hearing the good news. “Don’t be nervous okay, just get relaxed with me,” the tall idol gently says to calm Jonghyun’s nerves. “Just consider it like you’re having dinner with your boyfriend.” 

“What?” Jonghyun almost chokes on his own spit and widens his eyes. 

“I mean boy... friend. Like your friend that is a boy,” the star fixes his choice of words while laughing, "So you're ready, Jonghyun?" 

"Like, do I have a choice?" the ordinary man replies. 

_**to be continued.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner is going smooth so far.

The first 30 minutes of the Dinner Date event will be a live broadcast on V App for promotion and so fans can get a glimpse of the experience too. However, as a special treatment for the winner, the event organizer gives extra time to be enjoyed personally by the winner and the idol. 

They may have their dinner while chit-chatting and they are also allowed to take many pictures together. As a bonus, the winner may even request a special song from Hwang Minhyun who will later serenade it for the winner. 

“There’s no time limit though,” Minhyun whispers to Jonghyun, in the middle of the production director’s briefing. “It will all depend on us, but you’re lucky. Cos I have no schedule after this,” he flashes his smile, making Jonghyun all flustered with the friendliness. 

The production director stares at them. “Any question, Mr. Hwang Minhyun and Mr. Kim Jonghyun?” 

“No, I was just wondering, if Jonghyun had any food allergies,” says the idol. 

“I don’t. I can eat anything,” Jonghyun replies. 

“Even seafood?” 

“Yeah. I can eat seafood.” 

“Great. They got plenty of delicious seafood here. I’m sure you’re gonna love it,” Minhyun says, trying to get deeper in the conversation. “What’s your favorite seafood by the way?” 

The director has to interrupt before Jonghyun can answer Minhyun’s question due to the time limit. “I’m sorry guys but if there’s no more question, everybody can go standby on site,” the director gives cue to everyone. 

“Okay, guys. Stand by. We’re going live in 3… 2… 1... Action!” the production director commands as the live broadcast starts. 

“Yes. Hello, how are you, LOVE? It’s Hwang Minhyun,” Minhyun delivers his first line for the opening. “Today is a special broadcast. As you guys know, the Dinner Date event has been concluded and I really feel thankful for all your participation and support for this event.” 

“If our destiny is still not meant to be, I believe there will be another opportunity for us to meet in this universe. So please don’t be too sad about it, okay? Because oppa will feel sad too if you feel sad,” the idol continues, while changing his tone like a little boy. 

Clenching his fists, Jonghyun cringes at Minhyun’s cheesy lines. He’s used to watch Hwang Minhyun’s cheesy lines from the videos his sister often showed him. But now when he gets to witness everything live right in front of him, it feels rather strange and unbelievable. 

Minhyun notices the look in Jonghyun’s expression. He intentionally turns his attention to mess with Jonghyun. “As it’s a special day, today I’m also here with a very special person. Who is this person?” Minhyun leans forward while introducing Jonghyun who sits across his seat so the camera can capture both of them. “Yes right, he’s the winner of the Dinner Date.” 

Jonghyun can see that his face is also in the monitor now, looking all stiff and nervous. He doesn’t know if he should smile or should just stay still. Everything feels so wrong in Jonghyun’s eyes.

“Don’t be nervous please,” Minhyun smiles at Jonghyun, expecting him to be more relaxed. “Can you please introduce yourself first to the viewers at home?” 

“Ah.. Hello. My name is Kim Jonghyun. I’m 25, I work as a programmer, I live in Seoul. Nice to meet you all,” Jonghyun recites rapidly according to the script. 

“You seem a little nervous, Jonghyun,” Minhyun chuckles, his eyes see Jonghyun in adoration. “Relax, okay? I’m here with you.” 

“So, people, Jonghyun here has been my fan for 3 years since his sister has become my fan too. Right, Jonghyun?” 

“Yes,” Jonghyun just nods at the question. Minhyun chuckles at the robotic response that both know it’s not true. But Minhyun just wants to tease the shy person even more.

“Why did you decide to join this event by the way? Is there any special reason?” 

“Because… I like Hwang Minhyun.”  
  
“Yes. I like you too, Kim Jonghyun.” 

“I mean I like you as a singer,” Jonghyun corrects his statement. 

“Yes, Jonghyun. I like you as my fan too,” the singer laughs.

Despite Minhyun’s attempt to make him less nervous, Jonghyun can feel his palms are getting even sweatier. He really wants the 30 minutes to pass quickly. 

Minhyun reads some of the comments on the screen, “What’s with this mood? Why it suddenly becomes so sweet,” he continues. “I bless this cute relationship. Bromance is in the air.” Jonghyun blushes even more, hearing all the comments from the strangers online. 

“Well, is there any interesting story when you applied for this event?” asks the singer back to him. 

“No, there isn’t.” 

“So you’re just very lucky?” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Yes, people. Seems like Kim Jonghyun here is still very nervous,” Minhyun talks to the online viewers. “I just remember that before this, Jonghyun told me about how he almost couldn’t attend the event today because of the bad weather,” the singer continues. “Even until now, it’s still raining heavily outside, so everyone please stay warm, okay?” 

Minhyun then reads some of the comments from the viewers again, “The winner looks cute. He’s like a puppy. Puppy oppa. His eyes are so innocent~” He steals a glance at Jonghyun. “You’re right, people. Jonghyun here is cute, isn’t he?” 

“But why are there so many comments about Jonghyun today and not much about me? I’m going to get upset, LOVE.” Minhyun sulks, pouting his lips playfully for the camera. Jonghyun suddenly bursts into laughter when he sees Minhyun’s face. 

“Why?” the singer asks, confused yet rather amused by Jonghyun's sudden reaction. Jonghyun doesn't answer. He holds his laughter, trying to hide his face from the camera. He can’t really say it out loud that he laughed because Minhyun looked adorably stupid in his eyes just now. 

Jonghyun finally can breathe in peace when the 30 minutes of the live broadcast is finally over. They — or mostly Minhyun, spend the first 30 minutes by talking about random things, start from the weather, restaurant, movies, menu, and reading the comments. 

They’re given a break while the production crew wrapped things up with Minhyun’s staff. Jonghyun excuses himself to the bathroom. His sister calls him when he’s just finished drying his hands.

 _“You’ve done great, little brother,”_ says the sister over the phone. _“I’m so proud of you. And why you look so cute on screen!”_ she squeals.

“Don’t lie to me, noona. It was the worst 30 minutes of my life. I was so nervous and all sweaty.”

 _“What? No! You look so cute, I swear! I can’t believe myself for saying this, but you look so cute together,”_ his sister continues, all excited. _“How does it feel to see Hwang Minhyun up close?”_

“He’s nice.”

_“Come on! Just nice?”_

“He is… more kind.. than I thought.”

_“You mean like adorable?”_

“I didn’t say that…”

 _“Your face said it all, Jonghyunnie! I saw it on screen,”_ the sister laughs it out. _“You’re like blushing most of the time. I’ve never seen you blush that much since you’re a baby! It's like you've found your love, my tiny baby brother_ — _”_

“Stop it, noona,” Jonghyun tries to deny his obvious reaction. “I admit Hwang Minhyun is kinda handsome, okay!” he says it a bit too loud to stop his sister from teasing him.

“Well, thank you.”

Jonghyun is extremely shocked by the male voice that suddenly cuts in the conversation, he drops his phone but Minhyun manages to catch it before it lands on the floor.

“Whoa! Careful!” the idol gasps. 

He sees the word “sister” on the screen and asks Jonghyun, “Your sister?” Jonghyun who is frozen on his spot just nods.

“May I talk to her?” asks Minhyun. He nods again.

He can hear his sister squeal in surprise when Minhyun says hello and talks to her on the phone. Jonghyun just stands there waiting by the sink area, twiddling his thumbs, avoiding Minhyun's gaze. He doesn’t know what to do, his mind is filled with _“Did Minhyun get to hear about what I said earlier…”_

The idol and his special guest are back at their table. Jonghyun is glad that finally his sister gets to talk to her idol. Minhyun is all sweet, nice and very polite to her. He feels sorry she couldn’t make it to the event. He wishes to see her someday too. One thing that is bothering Jonghyun is at the end of the call he adds, “Thank you for sending Jonghyun here. I will take care of him.”

“That is kind of…” Jonghyun mumbles to himself.

“Kind of what?” Minhyun smiles, snapping Jonghyun back from his daydream. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing… Let’s just eat. I’m starving now,” Jonghyun dodges his stare.

Minhyun orders the finest set of ribeye steak and lobster, with clam chowder, coleslaw and cheesy french fries as the side dish for Jonghyun. He gets the very same menu, but with the regular french fries for him. He sets a New York-style cheesecake and chocolate chip cookie skillet with ice cream for the dessert later in advance.

“Did we order too much?” Jonghyun is a bit concerned, looking at the food while sipping his glass of coke with ice.

“I think your eyes say different. They look so shiny right now,” Minhyun chuckles, looking at the sparks in Jonghyun’s rounded eyes.

Minhyun requests all his staff to leave first, by persuading them that he'll be fine on his own and so that Jonghyun can enjoy the dinner in a more relaxing atmosphere. Jonghyun never asks but he doesn’t really mind either, he never likes being in a crowded room anyway.

Besides, Minhyun is quite chatty and friendly. Though sometimes he likes to stare at Jonghyun intensely, Jonghyun still finds it quite comfortable to be with him.

“I don’t have any schedule tomorrow, so we can eat slowly and talk until the restaurant is closed,” says the idol while humming, looking like he’s in a very good mood. “I find it really interesting to talk with a male fan like this,” he adds.

“But I’m not your fan though,” Jonghyun reminds him.

“Just wait, Jonghyun. After this dinner, you will be mine.”

“What?!”  
  
“Mine. As in, my fan…” Minhyun rephrases it.

“Oh.. right.” Jonghyun clears his throat. “You can try, but let me tell you that my sister has been trying to make me like you for the past three years and she still can’t do it.” 

“But I’m not your sister,” says Minhyun, fully confident. “I’m the Hwang Minhyun himself. All I need is one dinner to make you fall into me."

“Oh yeah?” Jonghyun challenges. “You should try harder cos I start finding your voice is rather annoying right now.” 

“Why? You said you even set my songs as your lullaby. That means you like my voice.”

Jonghyun scoffs while munching his french fries, “No. That means it makes me sleepy.”

“It makes you feel at peace, until you can fall asleep.” Minhyun corrects it. “My songs give you so much comfort and my voice makes you feel calm. It means you like sleeping while getting wrapped in my comfort.”

Jonghyun swears Minhyun has a thing to persuade people with his words. He almost believes in the idol’s words, until he gets his senses back, “No, I don’t. The songs are just very boring so they make me sleepy.” he complains.

“B.. But… I don’t mean that they’re bb.. bo.. boring in a bad way,” Jonghyun stutters when he finds Minhyun change his gaze. He is piercing at Jonghyun with a sharp gaze and cold expression. “I’m sorry,” He realizes that his words might be too rude.

Jonghyun breathes out in relief when the star suddenly beams a sweet smile at him a few seconds later. “I’m sorry, I was just teasing you,” says the idol, giggling. “I’m not really angry, Jonghyun. Easy..” 

Despite Jonghyun’s prickly opinions, Minhyun still finds him amusing. He likes Jonghyun’s frank speech and the fact that the guy gets all shy and flustered after being too blunt and honest in front of Minhyun. 

“Jonghyun,” Minhyun initiates another conversation while scooping his ice cream dessert. His tone and his eyes are turning very serious, making Jonghyun all nervous and tense, “I’m curious about something.”

“Yes..?”

“Do you perhaps…” Minhyun pauses for a few seconds. Jonghyun holds his breath, a little afraid of his question.

“Do you perhaps.. want to try my dessert?”

“Oh?” taken aback, Jonghyun replies, “Yeah.. yea.. sure..” 

Minhyun chuckles at Jonghyun’s flustered reaction, while sharing some of his dessert to Jonghyun’s plate.

“I’m kidding about the dessert, actually I wanna ask something else,” the singer continues. “When you said you don’t really like my song Universe. What is the reason?”

“Hmm.. maybe because I don’t really like the lyrics.”

“Which part?”  
  
“The part with _if you’re going to be in pain because of me, I’d rather have you forget me,_ ” says Jonghyun, reciting the lyrics. “I mean, why? Why the girl just left you in the music video? Can you two talk about the cause of the pain first before breaking up? Why is she in pain? Did you cheat on her? Or did she find another man?”

Looking at Jonghyun’s serious complaint when talking about his song makes Minhyun burst out in laughter. “Oh, Jonghyun. You are so cute.”

Jonghyun who is still confused with Minhyun’s rather endearing response adds more, “You also steal the ice cubes from the old man’s freezer right? That is not very nice,” 

“They’re diamonds, Jonghyun.” Minhyun laughs again. “Well, I admit they kinda look like ice cubes. You have a very interesting point of view, you know that?”

“Did you really write the lyrics yourself?” Jonghyun asks, changing the subject.

“Universe? Yes, of course.”

“Is it from your own experience? Like you really think, you’d rather have the person you love to just forget you if you ever caused that person pain?”

“It’s not. I’m still single by the way,” Minhyun clarifies. “I wrote it based on books I read, movies or drama I watch or the stories from people around me.”

“You see, I like bittersweet stories,” the singer says. “I read this story before, there's a guy who loves his girl so much, but he knows he will only cause her more pain if she stayed with him. In the end, he decides to let her go so she can fly higher.”

“What kind of story is that? That is so sad. Where is the hope?” Jonghyun protests. “I can’t do that. I would fight for my love.”

“Oooh, a fighter. Would you fight for me then?”

“I wo..” Jonghyun halts his answer. Minhyun giggles at him. “You’re really cute, you know it?”

“You've already said it like for the third time. You can stop now,” Jonghyun rolls his eyes.

“Oh so you’re counting?”

“I’m a programmer. I like math,” Jonghyun flashes a forced smile, crunching his nose. 

_“And I like you…”_ Minhyun answers it in his mind.

_**to be continued.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 coming soon but not that soon soon. There won't be many chapters for this maybe about one or two more. Anyway, expect the new chapter of Secretary Kim first :) Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun got invited to Minhyun's musical only to find that he's invited to so much more. The final chapter of the story.

“You’re going to watch a musical?” Jonghyun’s sister is still in disbelief while watching his little brother styling his hair in front of the mirror.

“He invites you to watch his musical? You? Who snored through half of the show.”   
  
Jonghyun wriggles his eyebrows at her through the mirror. His mood has been in a good condition since early in the morning. He only has to work for half day and then he can watch Hwang Minhyun’s new musical. His sister has to travel overseas for work this afternoon so she’s still feeling bitter with the harsh reality that she can’t join Jonghyun to watch the musical and to ease the pain, she decides to pour it over Jonghyun at the moment. 

“Well, the guy invites me. It’s not polite to turn down an invitation, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, right. You just said yes immediately. Even though last time you said his musical was boring and his voice makes you sleepy.”

“That was when in Japan, noona. It’s a different musical this time. It’s about French history. You know I like history,” Jonghyun retorts. 

“No, you don’t like history, little brother. You like the man in the musical.” 

Jonghyun blushes upon hearing his sister’s direct hit. She’s right. Since their last dinner, Jonghyun can’t get Hwang Minhyun out of his mind. He remembers how he stayed up all night just to watch all his musicals, shows and live stages after that one dinner date.

It’s ridiculous how everything that his sister ever said to him come to Jonghyun’s realization today. Jonghyun becomes aware of every detail, from the way he moves, to his little habits when he speaks or laughs or how the singer tends to close his eyes to feel the emotion when he sings. There’s something warmth in Jonghyun’s chest every time he thinks about Minhyun but he keeps it to himself. Or at least, he tries, because his sister can already read him like an open book. 

“I think he might like you.” 

“What? That is nonsense. We’re just starting to be friends, noona.” 

“No.. no. Here, listen to me,” she starts her theory. “I will only share this because you’re my brother and I’ve been his fan for years.” 

“Though he is known as kind and courteous. Minhyun is very clever like a cunning fox. He will keep finding a way to weasel his way into something he likes. Without realizing.” 

Jonghyun scoffs at his sister’s explanation. “Now you sound more like a profiler than a fangirl.” 

“Tell me about it. He asked for your number first by using a lame excuse then all these times, you guys keep on calling or texting each other just to talk about your days. It’s a sign that he’s very curious about you,” she snaps her fingers, feeling like she just made the best conclusion in her life. “That is so green light, brother. He’s really into you.” 

“And you are fine with it?” Jonghyun raises an eyebrow, confused by her excited action because fans usually hate hate it when their idol is dating or close with someone. 

“Of course. I’d better have him date my little brother than random people on the showbiz,” she says nonchalantly. “Besides, who am I to forbid him to date? I’m his fan, not his wife.” 

“I don’t know that you’re this cool, noona.” Jonghyun looks at her in awe. “Usually you act like a stupid fangirl, spending all your money to give Hwang Minhyun a birthday ads at the subway station for example, even when you see your little brother here is still poking his old phone.” 

“I did that for myself, Jonghyun. Because I love myself that’s why I can share that happiness with someone who lifts my mood after a hard day.” she tries to reason. “But, on second thought, yes, we should get you a new phone cos that one looks too hideous.” She points at Jonghyun’s old phone that is covered with scratches.

“Don’t say that out loud.” Jonghyun clutches on his dear phone, trying to protect it from all the bad things in the world. “It might hear you!” 

“Does Minhyun know that you’re always this strange?” she questions his action. 

“Yes, he does and he thinks I’m cute and ador —” Jonghyun doesn’t get to finish his sentence because the next thing he knows he’s already muffled by his sister.

“Enjoy your date. Tell Minhyun I said hi,” says her sister after letting him go. 

In the theatre. 

Jonghyun pops the first button on his shirt to relieve the suffocating feeling that starts crawling through his neck when he’s sitting in the middle of an audience full of ladies.   


“Hi, are you a fan of Hwang Minhyun?” greets a young lady beside him. 

“Oh, no. I’m just here to watch the musical,” he lies. 

“I see. Then perhaps I can trade your Hwang Minhyun’s bookmark for mine?” she shows her bookmark with another actor’s face on it. 

Jonghyun gulps and thinks for a better way to turn down the offer. To be honest, he felt like winning a jackpot when he saw Minhyun’s printed face the first time he opened the wrapper of this random bookmark given by the staff at the entrance earlier. 

“I’m sorry but my sister likes him. I plan to give it to my sister…” Jonghyun smiles as politely as he could while turning down the offer. The lady looks a bit disappointed yet still kind enough to accept Jonghyun’s refusal. As the situation gets awkward, Jonghyun can only wish for the musical to start soon so the lights will be turned off and he could hide himself in the dark. 

In the midst of his discomfort, he can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. He takes it out and sees that it’s a chat from Minhyun. 

  
M.H:  
_Hey._  
Why do you look so restless?  
I’m the one who’ll be on stage.  
  
J.H:  
Too many girls around here. I’m not used to this air.   
Wait. How do you know?

M.H:  
_I can see you._  
  
Jonghyun stretches his neck to look around and scan the area to check his surroundings but he can’t spot the idol. He texts him back. 

J.H:  
_I don’t see you tho._

M.H:  
_Behind, top left._

Jonghyun immediately looks back to the certain direction and he can see Minhyun is waving at him from the backstage door before he quickly disappears again. 

J.H:   
_Haha saw you. That’s cute._

M.H:   
_Wish me luck. Meet you at the backstage after the show ok?  
Just show the staff your pass. _

J.H:   
_Ok. Good luck (^3^)_

M.H:  
_^3^ What’s this? A kiss?_

J.H:   
_What? No. It’s my uwu face._

M.H:   
_Uwu?_

J.H:   
I’ll explain to you later.   
Just good luck ok. I know you will do great. 

After the show, Jonghyun decides to wait for almost an hour before he greets the musical star at the backstage. He thinks it’s better to avoid the crowd and see him in a better state after he gets to arrange his overwhelming emotion. 

When it's time, he clutches on his coat and heads backstage to search for Minhyun. He shows his pass and the security guards let him in. 

“Excuse me,” he greets one of the female staff who is in the middle of tidying up the costumes in the waiting room. 

“Yes? May I help you, sir?” 

“I’m looking for Mr. Hwang Minhyun. Is he here?” 

“Oh he’s just left a few minutes ago. Said he had an appointment with someone,” says the lady. Jonghyun is taken aback at the fact that he has waited for nothing. 

“Okay, thank you,” he bows before excusing himself. Jonghyun checks his phone to search for Minhyun and finds that he has 15 missed calls from the man. He realizes that he has set his phone to the Do Not Disturb mode right before the show started, that’s why he didn’t notice any of the incoming calls. He immediately presses the call button back. 

“Jonghyun! Where are you?” Minhyun picks up almost immediately. 

“Backstage. Where are you?” 

  
“I’m already outside the theatre. Wait, I’ll turn around. Wait for me at the back exit,” he sounds very impatient. 

A few minutes later, Minhyun does show up driving his own car. He parks it in the corner near the exit and lets Jonghyun in first. He welcomes Jonghyun by pulling him into a hug inside the car. “What took you so long? I miss you.”   
  
“Ugh, why you’re still sweaty,” Jonghyun grumbles to distract the singer from his blushing cheeks. Minhyun chuckles at the prickly reaction. He can feel the man returning the hug, patting him a few times on the back and that is enough for him to know that Jonghyun doesn’t dislike him.

“I’m sorry I can't bring you any flower,” says Jonghyun when he remembers the flower bouquets in Minhyun’s waiting room earlier. “But I got you this instead…” Jonghyun takes out something from a paper bag.

“Royce? I like chocolate,” says Minhyun. He opens the box and puts a piece in his mouth. “Better than flowers actually. Hmmm.. sweet and creamy. Do you want some too?”

“No. It’s for you.” Jonghyun grins at him. “You’ve done a great job tonight, Hwang Minhyun.” Jonghyun giggles. “It was very moving.” 

"You like it?” 

“I do. Especially when you sang the prologue. It’s almost like I can feel your emotion.” 

“Oh, this is kind of rare…” Minhyun leans back and observes Jonghyun’s face. “Having you praise me this much. You usually would only criticize me.” 

“Not today, I guess. Today you’re really cool and I meant it.” 

“But just talking is useless, will you give me something as a reward today?”  
  
“I did,” Jonghyun complains. “I just gave you a box of expensive chocolate.” 

“Give me something else, Jonghyun.” Minhyun squeezes Jonghyun’s hands with his fingers. Jonghyun can feel the change in his gaze. “Like, your time… for a date. With me.” 

Jonghyun pauses for a few seconds before finally smiles and nods at the request. Minhyun charges toward him with another hug. “Get off me, you’re sweaty!” Jonghyun whines again, trying to escape from the hug. 

Three years later. 

_“Jonghyun, wakes up!”_

_“Jonghyuuuuunnnn!!!! Open the door!”_

Jonghyun groans at the noisy sound of bell and the recognizable voice on his front door. He gets out of the bed to open the door. 

“Oooh, noona…” says Jonghyun while yawning. “What is it? It’s still so early in the morning…” 

“Hurry up. Lend me your skill. Check your email from me, I need to edit something in that email.” His sister pushes his back to quickly head to the computer desk in the living room. 

Jonghyun turns the computer on without asking further. Until he reads the email, “X-Zone? Who is this, noona?” 

“Just some guys. Quick, edit it for me.” 

“It’s another idol, isn’t it? I think I’ve heard they’re having their concert or something.” 

“Today, Jonghyun! Today! They’re having their concert today. That’s why I must edit those stickers real quick and head to the 24 hour print shop now,” says his sister. 

“I’m so disappointed, noona..” 

“Oh shut up, Minhyun!” she glares at the figure that suddenly appears by the bedroom door, all wrapped up in his blanket from head to his knee. “Why is that fool still here?!” she claps Jonghyun on the back. 

“He’s not a fool,” Jonghyun corrects her. 

“Thank you, babe. He’s right, noona. I’m not a fool,” says Minhyun, his voice is still half raspy. “I’m disappointed, you’ve already moved on so fast and found yourself a new idol. You always said that I’m your prince.” He turns his lips downwards, pretending like he’s sad while nagging at Jonghyun's sister. 

“Well, let's admit, you’re getting older and I need fresh young faces. You know, the kind that can give me strength and cheer up my days.” 

“Ouch, that kinda stings.” says Minhyun. “Tell him, babe. That I’m still fresh too and I’m not that old.”   


“You’re enlisting soon, right?” asks Jonghyun's sister. 

Jonghyun giggles at her sister’s sharp words toward Minhyun. It is unreal how his sister could be so mean to Minhyun sometimes when she used to praise him all the time like he’s the most precious person in the world. But Jonghyun knows that his sister actually cares for Minhyun like she cares for him. 

  
“Don’t laugh, Jonghyun. You will be sad when I’m not here,” says Minhyun. "I envy you, that you have enlisted after college..." 

“I’m sure I will. But I can’t wait to see you in the buzz cut too.” 

“I bet he’d look weird,” her sister chimes in, scoffing at the thought. “You know with that big head of his.” 

Jonghyun giggles, thinking of the same image his sister has, until he sees Minhyun’s pouty face. “But still, he will be cute,” corrects Jonghyun. "Very very cute." 

“Yes, you’re still cute, our Minhyunnie” his sister walks, about to clap Minhyun on his back but she halts midway. “Wait. You’re wearing your pants, aren’t you?!” 

“Oh please, noona. What do you think I am?” Minhyun scoffs. “I’m with Jonghyun, so of course... I’m not wearing anything,” he grins and wriggles his eyebrows, while grasping on his blanket firmly.

“Get that pervert out of here, Jonghyun!” his sister yells. “Now!!! Oh my God. Your fiance is crazy.” 

“He’s joking, noona. He's wearing his shorts. We’re not doing anything. He’s too old and tired to get up anyway.” 

“Kim Jonghyun!!!” both scream their lungs out at Jonghyun.

_**\- fin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting and reading the whole story. :)


End file.
